Get It Right
by FeelingFearless
Summary: Since they were little Jack and Kim couldn't stand each other. They would do anything in their power to make one another's life miserable. Later Jack moves for 5 years then comes back but not as the same 10 yr old Brewer that 9 yr old Kim knew. Will Jack and Kim still continue their hatred? or will love take place when they meet again? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! Sup! Heya! Bonjour! any other language that means Hi! Here is another Kick story! It was going to be a one shot but it was to long for one so why not a story?! Anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

"I hate you Jack!"

"Same here Kimmy!"

"Why don't you just jump off a cliff?!"

"Why don't you drop dead?!"

"Ugh!"

"Yea, that's what I thought walk away Crawford!"

Little 9 year old Kim stomped her way towards her house, which happens to be across from the Brewer's residence, in her yellow dress now covered with mud after her encounter with 10 year old Jack.

Kim and Jack never got along, heck they wouldn't get along even if you gave them 100 dollars. It felt like it was in their nature to make eachothers life miserable. You'd think how much hatred can they have for such small children but wow, their hatred was like a wildfire getting larger by the second.

No one knew exactly how this fued started but it sure seemed like it wouldn't end. Everyday it would be the same. Kim enjoying her time outside with her next door neighbor, who also happens to be her 8 year old cousin Tyler, and her day would be destroyed by the one and only Jack Brewer. Kim loved Tyler to bits, though she despised one thing about him. Tyler happens to be the best friend of Jack.

When spending their time out Jack would suddenly come join them, ignoring Kim's protest, and hungout with them making Kim's sunny rainbow day into lightning threatning to struct any moment.

"Mommy!" Kim said on the verge of tears.

"Kim," her mom's head popping out of her room. "Oh my goodness! What on earth happened to you?" She asked before brushing her hands through Kim's mud covered dress.

"Jack Stupid Brewer happened!" she said taking a seat on the kitchen chairs before crossing her little arms.

"Again?" Kim's mom Karen said pulling Kim's dress over her head leaving her in just her undies and flats. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Ewww no!" putting a disgusted look on her face. "Jack is always a big meanie to me and never leaves me and Tyler alone to play!"

"But Kim their best friends, sweety." Karen said wipping the smuges of mud Kim had on her face.

"Tyler can find a better best friend than that trash!" she said with her arms still crossed. "I wish he would just leave! Out of this town! Out of this state!"

Karen just looked at her little 9 year old daughter dissaprovingly. Little did they know Kim's wish was about to come true.

* * *

"I got to say Kimmy," Jack grinned beside the moving truck. "Im going to miss you least of all."

Today was the day little Kim has been dreaming of since she meet Jack. The Brewer's are finally moving and Kim couldn't be happier!

Apparently Jack's father, Todd, got a huge promotion at his job which caused him to have to move to New York to be closer to his job. Not wanting to leave his wife Bella and his son Jack behind, he decided they would all be moving with him.

"And I got to say Jackie," Kim mocked before poking his nose. "I won't miss you at all."

Rolling his eyes Jack walked up to Tyler and hugged him for atleast two minutes both not wanting to let go.

"Promise to keep contact." Tyler said releasing from Jack's grip.

"Dude of course we'll connect eachother on the playstation everynight!" Jack said grinning.

"Sweet! Now I can beat you from the other side of the world." Tyler said laughing.

"Oh your on." They hugged one last time before getting on their truck.

Kim, Tyler, Karen, and Kim's dad Mark stood out of house waving to them goodbye. Before dissapearing to the other side of the road Jack stuck his tongue out to Kim, in which she happily returned.

"Yay!" Kim said running into her house. "Jack is finally gone! Let's go out and celebrate!" extending her hands laughing at herself.

Throughtout the years Tyler has still kept contact with Jack both not mentioning Kim in which Jack could really careless. Kim pushing away everything she remembered of Jack and having him completely gone out of her mind was pretty happy with how everything seemed to turn out.

Both Jack and Kim completely forgetting about one another continued on with their lives. Elementary was over in a blink, Middle School was finished, and both had now entered their second year in High School. What can they say? They were loving life and having fun living it. It was that one day in summer before entering their third year in High School that left Kim wide eyed and speechless.

* * *

5 years later...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." 15 year old Kim said. Kim has to grown to be such a beautiful and lovely teenager. Her long lushes blonde hair cascading down her hair, big doe brown eyes, flawless appearance would make any teen boy swoon over the blonde beauty. Taking part in Karate, Gymnatics, Cheerleading, Cross Country was mainly the reason of her beautiful figure that every girl would want.

Mark opened the door seeing Kim jamming to music while practicing her cheer moves.

"Hey can you lower that down I need to tell you something." Mark asked nervously.

Pressing pause, she sat down at the edge of her bed looking up at her day. "What's up pops?"

"Well," he said taking a seat beside her. "You remember that Brewer kid?" seeing her confused face he continued. "Jack?Umm... Jack Stupid Brewer?"

"Oh yea," she said snapping her fingers. "What about him?"

"Umm how do I say this... their back." seeing Kim's wide eyed reaction he continued. "Todd's job got him to continue his work here so they moved back but not in the same house though, but wait here's the funny part." awkward silent moment. "They invited us to dinner tomorrow!" he finishes smiling hoping it would ease the tension.

"What?" now standing up she stood above her dad. "Im not going no way! No how!"

"Kimberly Crawford." Mark said raising his voice and standing up. "You will be going and that's final. It's been 5 years for heaven's sake! Dont you think it's time for this childish acts to end. Now I don't want another peep from you. Be ready by 5 o'clock tomorrow." he finishes before leaving her bedroom.

"Great." flopping down her bed she let out a huge sigh. "Is dad right? I mean I'm 15 already! I guess it's time to bury the hachet, no matter how hard it is."

* * *

DING DONG

Right now the Crawfords were outside the Brewer's household, or mansion, yup mansion fits it better. To say Kim was speechless. Living big Brewer, Kim thought. In that second the door opened to Jack's mom Bella.

"Oh my gosh!" she said motioning for them to enter. "Its been to long! How have you guys been? Oh my Kim how you have grown?! Todd get in here!" questions were thrown as they made their way to a HUGE kitchen.

Karen, Mark, Todd, and Bella were all laughing and chatting away while Kim was bored out of her mind. Bella noticing this told Kim, "Jack will come in a bit he's at his friends house playing football. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and watch some tv or you can play some basketball outside while you wait for him?" Bella said smiling in hope of them having a moment. If you havent noticed Bella was a huge kick shipper!

"Umm, okay thanks Mrs. B." Kim said grinning relieved she doesn't have to be there with the grown up anymore.

Making her way to the front door and out the front porch she noticed a basetball net. Sweet! she thought. Looking around she finally spotted the basketball and began shooting some hoops.

"Yea! 3 pointers all the way baby!" Kim said excited has she got nothing but net in all shoots. Little did she know that shout caused a praticular brunette to turn around making him miss the football and hit him in the head making him fall down, still looking at the blonde figure playing at his house.

* * *

**TA-DA! Surprisingly this is a true story. Throughtout the story i'll mention how both of us fit into the story and so far this really did happen.**

**Anyways... hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**-Stay Fearless**


	2. Finding You

**Wow! 15 follows for one chapter! Thank you! Ya'll are amazing! Anyways enough with the small talk haha I present to you the second chapter of Get It Right! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previoulsy on Get It Right_

_"Yea! 3 pointers all the way baby!" Kim said excited has she got nothing but net in all shoots. Little did she know that shout caused a praticular brunette to turn around making him miss the football and hit him in the head making him fall down._

* * *

"Jerry!" he said sending daggers at his friend.

"Not my fault you can't catch a football yo!"

Ignoring Jerry he stood on his two feet looking over to his house seeing a beautiful and yet amazing basketball skilled blonde beauty. "Who is that? and why is she playing basketball in my front porch?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.

"Maybe she's a girl scout and got bored selling cookies." Eddie, one of Jack's other friend said looking at the blonde beauty aswell.

"Or maybe she came to take DNA samples on how filthy doorknobs are and took a break." Milton, a genius friend of Jack's.

"That's ridiculous," Jerry said cutting them off. "She clearly wants a slice of the Jerry Pie and got angry not finding me so to blow of some steam she shot some hoops."

Receiving glares from everyone. The latino looked down.

"Well let's go over there and find out then." Jack said. Before anybody else could agree the door to Jack's front door opened and his mom's head popped out.

"Darling!" she shouted. "Why don't you come inside? It's getting late."

"Going Mrs. B!" Bella went back inside the house again, the blonde beauty got the basketball and stood just out of the porch aiming for the court. Swosh! Nothing but net.

"OH YEAH!" she said before going into Jack's house, shutting the door leaving the gang speechless.

"Did you see that?!" Eddie said looking at the basketball rolling it's way over here. "She just made a shot more than 3 pointers! "

Jack still with his jaw wide open reached down for the basketball that stopped at his foot.

"Wow." was all that came out of his mouth.

"Why are we standing here like eggheads and not going inside your house to get to, oh i dont know? ASK WHAT SHE IS DOING AT YOUR HOUSE!" Milton said pointing both of his hands to Jack's house.

"What? oh yea right! Lets go then!" Jack said taking the ball with him.

Crossing the street they made it to Jack's drive way. Opening the door Jack was met with the sound of laughter. Making his way to the sound followed by Eddie, Jerry, and Mitlon they saw Jack's parents along with two other adults who looked very familiar to Jack in the kitchen taking out barbeque items to the backyard.

Looking around they spot no blonde. "Oh, Jack!" Bella said smiling widely at him. "Finally you made it. Do you remember Mark and Karen Crawford?" she said holding Jack's broad shoulders ushering him to walk towards them.

"Umm," taking in a quick double take. "Oh gosh! Of course i do! How have you guys been?" Jack said hugging both but not before looking behind them still searching for the mysterious blonde.

"Wow! Is that really you Jack?!" Karen said looking at him. "You sure have grown so much since I last saw you!"

"Honey, it's been 5 years I'm pretty sure they would have grown since then I mean she did right?" Mark said jokingly giving Jack a wide smile. Jack to focused on finding the girl didn't hear the end of that sentence and made his way to the living room with his friends by his side.

"Maybe she's a ghost." Jerry said making him get goosebumps.

"Jerry ghosts are not real and even if they were they wouldn't be shoting hoops." Milton said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Guys! Can we just focus here! And Eddie how is watching tv helping me find her?!" Jack said referring to his friend sitting on his leather couch munching on cookies.

"It helps me to gain more energy to search for this girl." he said going to bite the cookie again.

Before Jack went upstairs he faintly heard Karen. "Gosh, where has that girl run off to?"

Making his way near the kitchen he heard his mom say, "Oh she was playing basketball outside and she went to the bathroom to wash her hands before helping out with the bbq." Bella said simply.

Forgeting about his friends, when he was about to ask who they were talking about he heard a door shut from upstairs and light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kim!" Karen said relieved. "Finally! Does it really take that long to wash your hands." she said smiling.

Not taking notice of the brunette behind the staircase she made her way to the kitchen. Her back turned to him.

"Sorry mom," that voice why does it sound so familiar. "I kinda got lost. This house has alot of rooms and hallways."

"Its fine dear," Bella said. "you can help on choping the tomatoes."

"Sure."

Before reaching out for the tomato Jack came out of his hiding spot and took a few steps towards the back of the blonde beauty.

_Wait_. Jack thought. First Mark mentioned about a 'she' growing up along with him, then Karen calling a 'Kim', that voice, those blonde locks. That was Kim Crawford?!

"Kim?!" Jack finally said looking at the back of her.

Turning around she stared at him wide eyed "Jack?!"

* * *

**Fin. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**& since I will be leaving for a short vacay I might post another chapter tomorrow soo...**

**stay tune!**

**R&R**

**-Stay Fearless**


	3. Paper Airplanes

**Hey Hey Hey! thank ya'll for the wonderful reviews, faves, & follows! as a present I give you chapter 3 of Get It Right! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Get It Right_

_Before reaching out for the tomato Jack came out of his hiding spot and took a few steps towards the back of the blonde beauty._

_Wait. Jack thought. First Mark mentioned about a 'she' growing up along with him, then Karen calling a 'Kim', that voice, those blonde locks. That was Kim Crawford?!_

_"Kim?!" Jack finally said looking at the back of her._

_Turning around she stared at him wide eyed "Jack?!"_

* * *

Kim wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch him or hug but GOSH little Jack isn't so little anymore. His hair was alot longer but still had it's brown and soft waves, his two moles were just the same, his eyes had that sparkle that she could not make out but she was surprisely hypnotized by them, what surprise her the most was his size. He was atleast 5'9' and had huge broad shoulders by the looks of his muscle shirt you could see how he was sporting a nice 6 pack. _What in the world am I thinking! _

Jack was no different either he was completely thrown off guard when he finally came face to face with Kim. The same Kim that he enjoyed annoying the heck out of but OH GOD has she changed. Her long blonde hair cascading down her hair, her huge doe eyes which he couldn't take his eyes off of, her shorts that by the looks of it Jack could tell she had some muscle. In other words Jack was mind blown by the blonde beauty in front of him.

"Hi" Jack finally said with a geniune smile.

"Hey," Kim smiled back.

Sensing the awkardness Bella cleared her throat making Jack and Kim snape out from eachothers gaze. "Why don't you help us out by putting the steaks outside?" Motioning them to the backyard.

"Umm, yea sure." Kim said turning around and grabbing one pile of steak layed out on the kitchen bar, making her way out while Jack is walking closely behind her with a pile of his own.

Finished with their work Jack and Kim went back to the kitchen.

"Umm, I'm going to go to the living room." Kim said motioning her fingers towards the living room.

"Oh yea sure, go ahead." Jack said. Dissapearing to the living room, Jack let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. _Wow, Kim is not so little anymore. _"Really? I haven't noticed," said his conscience sarcasticely. _Great your here! I must be messed up to be talking to you. _"Not my fault you got hypnotized by the blonde beauty." _I did not get hypnotized. _"Sureee, said the idiot who left his mouth open for about 5 minutes. Genius!"

Shaking his head and forgetting about his annoying conscience he made his way towards the living room only to be stopped by his friends. _God, i forgot they were still here. _Jack thought.

"Dude Kim is so swag," Jerry said hugging Jack from the side. "She scored me some tips on how to get girls."

"She's hilarious," Milton interupted Jerry. "She get's my chemistry jokes and get this, she has some up her sleeve aswell." he said with the biggest smile he can muster.

"Not only that," Eddie said pointing a finger towards the living room. "She boosted up my confidence on how to to be something I'm not. That girls aren't going to fall for 'playas' but for a sweet and loving guy. Which is exactly what I am!" he said happily.

Wow, Kim has not even been here for an hour and had already made his friends swoon over her. _I can't blame her. She can't help it. Wait?! Why did I just say that?! _

Seeing as Jerry's mouth was moving and not hearing anything he shook his head.

"What was that?" Jack said.

"I said my mom is out in the driveway and is going to drop Milton, Eddie, and me at their place." Jerry said already walking out of the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll walk you guys out."

Making their way to the living room they spot Kim just sitting there looking around the house, before seeing the four boys.

Before leaving Jerry gave Kim a fist bump "See yah Kim!" "Bye Jer." Milton a handshake "See you soon Kim." "Hopefully." Eddie a hug. "See yah later Kim, thanks on the pep talk." "No prob! See yah." Sending each one smiles.

Now only two remain. Seeing as how Jack was having trouble starting the conversation he simply walked to a room that could be seen from the living room. Which gave Jack a great side view of Kim.

* * *

15 minutes. It's been 15 minutes since anyone said anything. Jack casually looking at Kim every once in awhile seeing as she is just on the phone.

Not wanting to wait any longer he thought of a cool way to start talking to her.

Grabbing alot of blank paper out of the printer he made atleast 5 paper airplanes. Closing one eye he aimed it to land on Kim's lap. _Made it!_

Kim looking around confused wondering where the airplane came from, while she got hit again but on the nose causing her to giggle and Jack's eyes soften. Kim turning around to an open door she saw Jack's back which by the looks of it he was making another paper plane.

Tip-toeing softly she leaned in front of the door frame with a smile, arms and legs folding. "You know, it's rude to throw airplanes at guest." Surprising Jack causing him to jump almost out of his chair making Kim laugh.

"Sorry just wanted a way to start a conversation." he said smiling at the blonde in front of him.

"And a simple 'Hey Kim, what's up?' not an easier way to start a conversation." Kim said smiling at his reaction.

Looking down, realizing how dumb he was Kim interupted. "Woah! Cool music room." she said looking inside the room that had all the instruments you look in your typical musician. Piano, keyboard, drums, guitar, etc. "Sweet guitar! You play?" She said motioning to the red guitar leaning next to the wall.

"I don't have a music room with instruments just for display." Jack said sarcasticely.

"Ease it with the tone mister," Kim said jokely before grabbing the guitar by the neck, taking a seat close to Jack.

"Wow. You play?" Jack said surprised. _Did not see that coming, but then again it's Kim Crawford she has many tricks up her sleeves._

"There's alot of things you don't know about me Brewer." Kim said smiling, setting the guitar on her lap. "It's been five years so I'm pretty sure you don't know alot."

"True," Jack said smiling at the blonde infront of him strumming the guitar. "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Kim said continueing softly strumming.

"Anything, tell me anything that I might have missed on the amazing life of Kim Crawford." Jack said extending his arms dramtically.

"Well," Kim started, looking up at him. "I'm going to be a junior soon, I have taking a part in Cheerleading, Gymnastics, Karate, and Cross Country. I sing a tinsy winsy. I won a trip to a cruise with my family in a contest at school. Im basically the same old Kim expect much older and athletic."

_And much more beautiful. Wait? Did I just say that?! _"Duh, I sure didn't." _Oh, shut up conciense! I meant beautiful because of the activites she's in! _"So karate is beautiful, nice cover up... NOT" _Zip it._

"What about you?" Kim said interupting my thoughts.

"Not much to tell. I'm a part of the football, basketball, and lacrose team at school. I also take karate. I'm going to be a junior soon. It was pretty sweet in New York but not as much. I missed my hometown and always wished I would come back."

"Why did you want to come back so bad?" Kim said turning around to leave the guitar on the stand.

"I felt like I was missing something, something that was important to me I just didn't know what it was... until now." he whispered the last part in hope of Kim not hearing.

Kim clearly not paying attention to what he just said was roaming around the room. Absolutely mesmirized by the beautiful instruments. While Kim was distracted Jack was having an internal battle as to whether or not ask her the question that has been in his head since he knew it was Kim Crawford at his house. Finally after taking in a deep breath, he got the courage to say it.

"Do you still hate me?"

Turning around Kim let out a huge sigh, "Look Jack..." _Uh'oh_

* * *

**_BAM!_ Jack and Kim finally meet! hope you liked it! now i'll be going on a short vacay so I won't be updated till Thursday or Friday anyways...**

**R&R**

**-Stay Fearless**


	4. I Gave Up

**Just got back from my vacation and saw how many reviews, faves, follows I received! I legit love ya'll! Now lets get on with the story... ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Get It Right_

_While Kim was distracted Jack was having an internal battle as to whether or not ask her the question that has been in his head since he knew it was Kim Crawford at his house. Finally after taking in a deep breath, he got the courage to say it._

_"Do you still hate me?"_

_Turning around Kim let out a huge sigh, "Look Jack..." Uh'oh_

* * *

"I honestly don't know. I mean I'm pretty sure I don't hate you, hate is such a strong but I guess I don't pertically like you. I know we were only like what 10?" she asked, I nodded concentrated on what she was saying. "but what we did to each other was harsh. I was okay with the name calling but it got to a point where it went physical, we were literally pulling our hairs out for crying out loud!"

"But that was such a long time ago. We're more mature now, don't you think you can give me another shot?" I asked, she looked at me unsure of herself. "Come on we were kids we didn't know or mean any of those words that were said and if I really did physically injure you I'm sorry. Just give me one chance and I promise I won't hurt you. Not anymore." I finished, hoping she will just let by gones be by gones.

Squinting her eyes it looked like she was in deep thought, which only made me even more nervous. "Fine." _YES!_

"But this is the last and only chance you'll get Brewer." she said pointing a finger at me.

"That is all I need Crawford." I said giving her my famous smirk.

Rolling her eyes she went back to the living room, me following closely behind and taking a seat next to her on my leather couch.

We have been talking for about half an hour now. So far she's told about her school, friends, her interests, you name it but I was nervous about asking her a question I've been dying to ask and I'm not sure why.

Scratching my neck nervously I took a daring move and asked as casual as I can, "So do you by any chance you know... have like a... you know... are single? or umm... have a boyfriend?" seeing as her smile slowly faded away I know I shouldn't have asked.

"Sorry, I just wondering I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I was just-" I was rambling until Kim stopped me. "It's fine and no I don't have one." she said sadly looking at the ground.

"Hey," I said making her look towards me. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," she said putting on a fake smile. "I've just never been lucky in that department."

"What do you mean?" I asked, in hope of her answering. I really want to help her out.

"Look I know we just got back to the road of being friends but I'm not sure I can trust you. Especially about boy problems which I know you aren't interested in hearing." she said going back to her phone.

"You can trust me, and unlike other people when I say that I care, I really do." I say covering her phone with my hand.

Her eyes were roaming around my eyes as to see if I was telling the truth or not. Finally she caved.

"Everytime that I think I found the right guy it always seems to come crashing down, whether I'm in a relationship with them or beginning to have strong feelings for them. They charm their way to me making me believe that I am the only girl in the world but being the idiotic and gullable person I am I fall for it everytime." seeing as Jack was about to say something Kim stopped him and continued. "Some would even bet on me to see who would 'hit me up first' if you know what I mean. Feeling the same heartbreak one after the other after the other I just gave up on it. I gave up on finding Mr. Right, I gave up on boyfriends, and I gave up in love..." she said the last part quietly that I almost missed it but heard it just in time.

Seeing Kim this heartbroken makes me want to beat each and everyone of those idiots. How dare they ruin the hope of a young girl finding love. I never experienced it myself but to come from a young beautiful girl that I've known partically my whole life is very depressing. I know where Kim is coming from though, finding that one girl that turns your whole world around for the better. Seeing as if when your with them it feels like its just you and her on this entire planet and I definetly don't want Kim to lose her chance in finding that, in feeling it.

"Kim don't say that." I say putting my arm around her shoulder. "There is someone out there for everyone but it takes time in finding them. I know deep inside you there's still a spark of hope in you finding that one special guy, it may not be easy, but nobody said it was. Think about it this way," I say rubbing my hand up and down her shoulder. "Your one more broken heart to your happiness." I say dramatically in hope of making her smile.

"You are a goof ball Jack," she said looking up to me with a smile. "Im not sure but i'll think about it, but I need time you know? Just some time to cool off and not worry about boys."

"Thats all I ask for." I smirk. "Hope not to long though." I whisper to the ground.

"What was that?" _Shoot!_

"I-I- ummm... I said I hope we have some cookie dough"_ Bingo. _"I've been wanting to bake cookies for a long time."

"Weirdo." Kim said joking pushing me in the shoulder.

"Ow. Kim that hurt, right here." Jack said pointing to his heart.

Hearing the back door open they both turned their heads seeing their parents walk in. They were chit chatting away until they spotted Kim and Jack in the living room.

"Kim are you ready to go?" Karen said holding on to a plate which Kim knows that some bbq was in there.

"Yup." Kim said standing up, along with Jack.

Their parents made their way out leaving Jack and Kim to say their goodbyes.

"Well hope to see you soon Jack," Kim said shaking Jacks hand. "I actually had fun."

"Me too." Jack said smiling to Kim. As she was about to walk out Jack just remembered something.

"Hey Kim!"

"Yea," Kim said turning around.

"Why don't we exchange numbers? You know to keep in touch." Jack said sheepishly.

"Sure," Kim said smiling before walking towards him.

After two minutes they exchanged numbers and Jack was walking Kim out.

"See yah Jack."

"Bye Kim." Jack waved as Kim got into her car, watching get out of his drive way and dissapear at the end of the street. Forgetting that his parents were there he continued to look where they had left.  
"Your whipped." Todd said smugly.

"What? What are you talking about? Me?! Jack Brewer, whipped. I don't think so." Jack said with his voice much more higher than usual.

"What ever helps you sleep at night Jack." Todd said opening the front door.

"Even though it's true." Bella said smirking aswell.

"You guys are seeing things." Jack said before going upstairs into his room. Falling backwards into his bed, repeating everything that has happened today.

_I am not whipped. _You know it's true._ Great, your back YAY! note the sarcasm._ Dude your whipped! If you weren't I wouldn't be here in the first place. _Im shutting you down now! _You can't fight the truth Jackson!

Pulling up the covers he looked at the ceiling thinking about Kim. Even if I did have feelings for her. Which I dont! She still doesn't believe in love... but maybe I can change that.

* * *

**BOOM! that's a wrap on chapter 4. hope you like it!**

**R&R**

**-Stay Fearless**


	5. Red Box

**Bonjour! Once again enjoyed your wonderful reviews, faves, and follows. You guys make me continue writing which is why you should continue reading Get It Right... ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Get It Right_

_Pulling up the covers he looked at the ceiling thinking about Kim. Even if I did have feelings for her. Which I dont! She still doesn't believe in love... but maybe I can change that._

* * *

Jack was currently taking things out from his walk in closet, in search of finding a specific red medium-sized box. He wasn't why indeed he would ever want to find that box and take a look at his past but there was something telling him to do so.

"Yea, found it!" Jack said happily, as he finally found what he was looking for. Behind his many clothes and many boxes with several things in then that Jack clearly didn't care much about, was the red box.

Taking it in his palms he shut his closet door and made his way to his bed. Blowing off the dirt that was covering the box, he examined it.

Jacks Pov

I was looking at every nook and cranny and saw many marks covering it, the markings we made when we were kids. This box holds many memories some pleasant others not so much, but for some strange reason I wanted to relive those memories.

The markings were drawings. Drawings made by Tyler, Kim and me.

Now I know what your thinking. 'I thought you hated Kim when you were little?' and I did back then... but there were a few rare times where we would get along.

Tracing my fingers on the box I look at each and everyone of the drawings.

A little girl who was supposed to look like Kim, in which she drew herself, holding a flower on her right hand. Tyler on the left side of her was holding up a baseball bat,while the other hand was wrapped around Kim's shoulders, in which he also drew himself. On the right side of Kim was me, which I also drew myself holding Kim's little hand.

I chuckled remembering how the drawing reflected in what really happened.

**Flashback**

"Come on dude," 9 year old Jack said to Tyler. "stop missing and actually hit the ball this time!"

"It's not my fault you throw the ball wrong!" 9 year old Tyler yelled back.

"I do not throw the ball wrong, you my friend are just to slow to hit it!"Jack fired back at him.

"Oh no you didn't." Tyler said making his way towards Jack.

"Oh yes I did." Jask said walking towards him as well.

"Guys-"

"Take it back!"

"No! You take it back!"

"Guys-"

"You take it back!"

"No you!"

"Dude take it back!"

"GUYS!" little 8 year old Kim yelled. Finally making the boys stop their ranting and focus on the small blonde walking towards them.

Kim was playing with her dolls under the shade of the tree near the field where Jack and Tyler were playing baseball but was rudely interrupted when she heard screaming. Fed up with it,she walked closer to them hoping to get their attention. It worked.

"Why are you screaming to each other like that?" Kim said putting herself between the two boys.

"He told me my throwing sucked!" Jack yelled poining a finger to Tyler.

"Right after you told me my hitting sucked!" Tyler yelled back pointing his baseball bat towards Jack.

"Nah ah!" Jack yelled

"Yah ah!"

"GUYS!" Kim screamed again making them stop once again.

"You guys are best friends for crying out loud! Best friends don't bring each other down, they bring each other up. So both of you shut up and go back to a friendly baseball game with your best friend. Okay?" Kim said looking at both of them.

Both thinking about it looked at each other with a straight face that was until they cracked a smile making a laugh escape their lips. Thinking how stupid the fight was.

"I'm sorry dude, I just really want you to make it into the baseball team." Jack said to Tyler with Kim slowly stepping out from between them.

"I get it and I'm sorry too. I'm just nervous about this whole thing." Tyler said to Jack.

"Friends?" Jack said holding out his hand for Tyler to shake.

"Best friends." Tyler said handshaking Jack.

Giving each other a bro hug, Kim just stood there with her little arms crossed smiling at her amazing work. Tyler pulling back from the hug, left to the other side of the field to continue the game. Leaving Jack with Kim.

"Thanks Kim," Jack said giving her his signature smirk.

"Don't thank me, you just needed a little push. That's all." Kim said smiling.

"No, that not all. I mean it, thank you. Jack said genuinely looking directly in her eyes.

Jack's eyes left hers for a while to look for something on the field. Finally he saw what he was looking for and ran straight to it, leaving Kim with a cofused looked wondering 'what in the world is he doing?'

Grabbing it, Jack ran back to Kim putting the mystery object behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Jack said.

Unsure at first Kim did what she was told.

Jack waving his small hands in front of her face to make sure she wasn't looking, placed the object on her smaller hands.

"Open them."

Slowly opening them, afraid what could possibly be on her palms 'Come on it's Jack were talking about here! He could have put a spider on my hands!' Kim thought , but was really wrong. Where the supposed spider was supposed to be, instead there lay a white rose.

Kim's heart fluttered and she had no idea why.

"Aw, it's beautiful." Kim said holding the rose closer to her face. "Thank you Jack."

Kim said walking closer to Jack with her rose in her right hand, while her left hand was hugging Jack around his back.

"No need, you deserve it." Jack said returning the hug, pulling her closer.

Breaking up the hug Jack walked slowly back towards the field where Tyler was practicing his swinging.

"And Kim!" Jack yelled turning around.

"Yea?" Kim screamed back still holding tight to the rose.

"Your more beautiful than any rose in the world!" Jack screamed back smiling before returning to Tyler, continuing the game.

To say Kim was very awe struck by what had just occured. Smiling to the ground smelling the beautiful rose, she made her way back to her place under the tree going back playing with her dolls. Only with a much bigger smile.

**End of Flashback**

I don't know why we went back to hating each other the next days and now that I think of it I honestly don't know why I hated her in the first place. Shaking my head knowing I will never remember why, I opened the box.

"Woah," I say as I take a look to many Knick Knacks, letters, toys, anything that a little group of children would have. Setting everything out on his bed, he got a closer look.

Letters we sent to each other, Kim's dolls, Tyler's baseball cards and mine as well, etc. But what really caught my attention were some photos covered by many letteres. Photos showing Tyler and I playing video games, Kim twirling in a yellow dress, Tyler with a baseball bat, me doing a hand stand, Kim kissing my cheek, Tyler and me- wait what?!

* * *

**WHOOSH! there goes chapter 5! hope you guys enjoyed it as much I enjoy writing for you!**

**until next time.**

**-Stay Fearless**


End file.
